


Comfort is your biggest trap

by Togetherbreakfast



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Counselor Max (Camp Camp), Camper David (Camp Camp), Consensual Underage Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Maxvid Week 2018, it's gonna be a ride, pedophile max, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherbreakfast/pseuds/Togetherbreakfast
Summary: Gwen sends Max on a short trip into town to get more supplies with Davey for camp, but they're gonna be stuck there a little bit longer then they thought. It's a never-ending hell for max to be stuck with someone your sexually frustrated over. Not to mention when you are cooped up in a shitty motel with a crying kid that needs you more than ever.





	Comfort is your biggest trap

**Author's Note:**

> (hey guys *finger snaps* I know I'm super late and that maxvid week already past, but I still wanted to do at least one thing for it. So I made this hot mess because I’m a sucker for age swap AU.)

Gwen really knew how to make a man feel like shit, and one way was making their sleep-deprived co-counselor wake up at the crack of dawn (although it was actually already evening). Neither of them liked their job but out of the two of them, max hated it even more. It was something they both could bitch about together and learned to somewhat tolerate each other. Even though they bonded on that she still didn’t like how much Max slacked off. If it meant her having to do more work then she was already doing, then you can bet that she’ll drag your ass down to hell with her, and today was one of those days. “Wake up shit head, we're out of food and toilet paper. Quartermaster wants more mashed potatoes, and rope. Don't ask what to rope is for, but your gonna be the one to get everything”. Max looked up at her with a very angry sneer. The women smacked him upside the head for the look and shoved a list into his face. “Why the fuck can’t you do it?” Gwen rolled her eyes at his question, “as if you'll actually look after the camper well I’m gone. SO, you have to do it dumb ass.” As much as it pissed him off he, couldn’t find any reason to argue with that. So he grabbed the paper and went to get the keys, but just before he left Gwen stopped him “ I also have something else for you” the look she gave made Max regret ever even living.

\------  
They were on there a way to get more supplies for the camp, and although max hated doing any kind of work, it was a good excuse to go into town and maybe have some real fun. But Gwen knew what he was thinking, so she sent someone to go with him. That someone, happened to be Davey; Max's worst nightmare. Not only is the brat always up his ass about being a good counselor talking on and on about nature; But he also frustrated Max, sexually. “Hurry up Max! We might make it back in time for the bonfire tonight. Jasper said there might actually be s'mores this time!” Max groaned as he sluggishly moved to the car where the happy ten-year-old stood to wait. As both of them got inside getting ready to leave Max glance at the boy next to him while lighting a cigarette. “This is hell”

Max fucking hated this and he knew it wasn’t David’s fault. There he was, a 22-year-old loser working at a shitty camp; stuck with no way to get off. Being surrounded by screaming kids and his bitchy cabin mate gave him little to no time for himself. Therefore he was horny all the time, and this little shit became his new outlet for the problem. He didn’t do anything that would make others know what he was thinking, but god it was fun to pick on the kid. Like hiding his underwear so he knew he was walking around looking for them too embarrassed to ask anyone for help, or just jokingly poke him in the ribs. Fucking with him made living at the hell hole a tiny bit less depressing. Yet even though he would always jab at this kid’s optimistic logic, he still wouldn’t fail to follow Max around like a stupid dog on a leash. The thought of Davey on a leash was another new fantasy he had, knowing he could never do that to the boy. It didn’t help that the kid was touchy either. Davey seemed to love clinging to Max and was glued to his skin. Whether it be sitting way to close to Max that their legs were touching, and along with the hugs; it drove him mad. Why this kid still liked to be around him was beyond his comprehension. All this sudden physical attention was driving max up the wall. Not only cuz he was frustrated, but because he wasn't use to someone being this close to him all the time. It was a hell Max never knew existed.

 

Karma really loved to fuck with Max and he figured this was payback in life for all the shit he did as a teen, But he won't regret burning his teachers' car down. Max glanced at Davey happily sitting in the car with him as they drove into town. Bouncing in his seat well looking out the window and every few minutes glancing at Max. It was starting to annoy him. “If you got something to say, just say. Don't pussyfoot around it.” Max reminded himself that it’s ironic too that he’s annoyed at David for hiding things yet he’s the dirtiest lying here. David’s eye widens and looks down to his knees for being caught, he opens his mouth then closing it. He frowns at the cigarette in Max’s mouth. “You shouldn’t do that, smoking.” Max raises a brow at the redhead, taking a bigger puff of the nicotine stick. The boy stares harder at the man “My Mom said you could get cancer! Plus smoke is bad for the trees.” At that comment, Max smirks “Only if I’m lucky” to then blow smoke out the window. Davey’s frown deepened, turning back to the window staring at the grey clouds. It was funny to see the kid pout. A bastard like him deserved to rot, but David didn’t need to know why, and so they drove in silence until they got into town.

The two got out of the car and head down to the store to get all the things Gwen wrote down. Davey ran inside the store going through the aisles, Max understood that even a simple store in a shit town of Sleepy Peaks would seem fun to a kid from being stuck at camp all the time. Even Max felt how much a simple store could seem like a nice getaway. It makes him laugh inside at how much he’s been starved of the outside world. As they walked down a aisle, he sees the redhead run past him. It was strange to see Davey in such a normal setting; it gave Max a weird feeling he couldn't describe, but he didn’t want to think on it. Well, Davey was busy exploring the store, the older man went to go look for something he’s been really wanting to get here. A six pack of beer and whiskey. He knew Gwen wouldn’t be too mad if he shares with her, so he figures it should be fine if he gets some.

After he pays for everything on the list, and some extras. He begins to wonder where the hell David was. He walks down each aisle and doesn't see the redhead anywhere. This made Max begin to feel worried creep into him, his eyes looking everywhere more frantically. Then he remembers one other place he hasn’t checked, the restrooms. He feels ashamed at how stupid he was to worry over the kid so fast. As he heads to where the restroom is he bumps into a man making him drop one of his bags. The man hastily says sorry and bends down to help with the mess. Max is pissed and it can clearly be seen making the nervous man look even more distraught. He bends down as well, relieved it wasn’t any of the glass whiskey he just got. Max lets the man help pick up his shit, while he sucks his teeth in an openly annoyed way making the stranger leave faster. After that Max heads into the restroom, he hears movement in one of the stalls, so he calls for David. “Hey, you in here Davey ?” The kid indeed was in there like he thought, “Max?” but he sounds strange.

He slowly walked to the stall door and stopped in front of it. He doesn’t want Davey to think he’s worried about him but the boy's voice sounded off and it didn’t sit right in his mind. It wasn’t it’s cheerful, snotty tone it always had, instead he hears Davey shift inside behind the door. “Where the hell were you? Tell me before you run off like that David.” the boy didn’t say anything for a painfully long second. “Sorry, I needed to go pee.” another pause “I’ll be out in a bit, can you wait outside?” the phrase sounded normal, but Davey’s pauses and the strain in the voice made it sound almost more like a plea. The counselor stood there waiting; He didn’t know what for, maybe for Davey to change his mind, but it’d be weird for him to want Max there in the restroom. Then for what else? For Davey to say something or for himself to actually doing anything at all. The whole thing felt strange to him. He knew something was wrong but he’s not the right person to know what to do or say in this kind of situation. He’ll probably be fine when we head back. Max left the bathroom not looking back and waited in the hall as he grabbed another cigarette.


End file.
